


Rocket Man

by intotheblue



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (I'm so so sorry), Closets, Crack, Eggsy and Harry mutually pine, Elton and Tilde are bros, F/M, Harlton, I'm so sorry, M/M, actually neither of them have any dialog but IT'S FINE, also harry/elton is officially, anal joke, but not the one you're thinking about, endgame hartwin, get togther, of fucking course, please don't judge me too harshly lmao, rocket man, slight tgc spoilers, so I have declared it, so much crack, they scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheblue/pseuds/intotheblue
Summary: After the events of The Golden Circle, Elton John and Princess Tilde of Sweden have a few things in common. This is their story.V tiny spoilers for TGC.





	Rocket Man

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M SO SORRY

It's inevitable, really.

If you save the world... well, you know what that means.

It means, of course, that you end up in a committed and rather cutesy relationship with whomever it is you've saved. 

Which is how Harry Hart finds himself shacking up with Elton John. As it turns out, 'back-stage pass' was somewhat... euphemistic.

Terribly predictable, if you ask him. 

Less predictable is the night they host Eggsy and Tilde for dinner. It's unsurprising that the couples get on like a house on fire, given that each consists of one spy and one celebrity, both of whom are in entirely over their heads. It _is_ surprising that Elton and Tilde happen to have something else in common. 

Said commonality leads to a very large amount of liquor being poured down Eggsy's and Harry's respective throats, and the both of them being thrown in a closet and being told, in no uncertain terms, to either fuck it out of their systems or to pull their heads out of their arses and make a few grand declarations.

"I love you terribly," Tilde says, patting Eggsy on the cheek, "but you never wanted to be a prince."

With that, she closes the closet door, locks it, and gestures for Elton to pour her a drink. 

Before a full minute has passed, the sound of desperate snogging drifts from the closet.

"I think it's gonna be a long long time," Elton says sagely.

"Quite," Tilde replies, throwing back her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> So are ya'll down with calling it Harlton? 'Cause I'm calling it Harlton. Cross posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Roast me in the comments, I deserve it *hangs head in shame*


End file.
